Speak (Vampire Diaries)
by Janelle6456
Summary: This is about damon and Stefan, so please don't read if you don't like the pairing. Stefan goes through a tragic experience, and Damon helps him to move on.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be about mainly the two Salvatore brothers and of course Elena. Okay never mind scratch Elena out as well as stupid Katherine. So if this doesn't float your boat, then DON'T READ! So this is gonna be mainly brotherly moments. Don't ask me why the heck I wrote this, but I was bored and I was watching a re-run of this vampire diaries and uhm yea. . . it's be nice if you'd review...enjoy? Also, this was inspired by the movie\book Speak by Laurie H. Anderson, so just thought about that. . .

**Chapter One**

Stefan heard the doorbell ring as he was about to go to bed. He was alone in the house; Damon was probably snacking on some human girls- he sighed, and walked quickly downstairs. He wondered who could it be at this time of night- finally he opened the door, and his eyes widened.

"Hello Stefan-long time no see,"the person said, smiling evily.

**XXXXXXX**

Damon started walking home, wiping his mouth off his sleeve, and smirking at a girl who was on the floor-rolling his eyes about how girls can be so pathetic, he walked home-well, sorta ran home vampire speed. He saw the lights on, and the front door was wide open.

How strange, probably Stefan left it open Damon thought smugly. He stepped through the door intending to be an asshole to Stefan when he heard weeping from Stefan upstairs. Rolling his eyes, he went to his room and slammed the door-not even caring for his little brother for the moment.

Stefan was laying on his bed, trying not to remember what had happened- memories of Klaus flooded through him-how Klaus grabbed him violently and-

Stefan shuddered, grabbing his pillow and breathing on it. He tries to block out all the things Klaus said to him-

Stefan felt tears stream down his cheeks. Then he turned on his side, still clutching his pillow so tigtht that our was as if his life depended on it. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to ever wake up when hre realized that he wasn't even dreaming, so what was the point of it all? Stefan felt himself drifting off to sleep when flashes of what happened flowed his mind- he swung his eyes open- terrified with tears coming down.

Stefan then cried once more- for he just experienced the worst thing on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Damon didn't really think that Stefan would care if he 'borrowed' one of his jackets- so the next morrning when he woke up he dressed, and barged into Stefan's room, grinning and was about to accidently 'wake' him up when he noticed that Stefan was already awake- he was in the middle of the bed, covers all around him, and he stared blankly down, looking terrified.

Raising an eyebrow in confusement, Damon whistled.  
"Hello little brother- I was gonna jack your jacket- ha jack jacket," Damon snickered, but Stefan didn't even crack a smile, only keeping on staring down, and that kind a freaked Damon out- he walked closer to him and Stefan snapped his head up, looking at Damon so scared, and he scooted farther away as long as the bed was- and he said-

"Don't you dare come near me!," He whispered loud enough for Damon to hear.  
"Why? You hiding something from me?," Damon accused, suspicsiously watching his younger brother. He didn't like it when someone knew something he didn't- the fact that Stefan hid a secret made him irritated-he already knew all of his secrets so what would he be hiding now?

Stefan said nothing, just staring at Damon almost- pleadingly for him not to come near him. Damon rolled his eyes and finally asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?,"

"Nothing is wrong with me as if you care," Stefan said softly.  
"Tell me or I'll have to force it out of you," Damon threatned, and Stefan's eyes widened, his eyes were filling up with tears.  
Stefan then took a deep breath, only to cause a sob to escape him; he immediatly put a hand to cover his mouth to try and stop himself from making noise. Damon sighed, he never let his emotions show, emotions meant weakness, but something happened to his baby brother- and he never cries this nad unless something REALLY bad happened to him.

So Damon quickly sat on Stefan's bed, staring into his eyes, but not compelling him said-

"Tell me,"

Stefan's chest was rising up and down due to the sobs, and he slowly lowered his hand down, but tears were rolling down. Damon finally let an exeption of emotions showing- in one swift motion he was closer to Stefan, reached out and brushed his tears off with his thumb and index finger.  
Stefan still continued to cry- that's when Damon grabbed him and held him like a baby, and pressed his lips to Stefan's soft brown hair.

He let Stefan cry more, Stefan's hand was around Damon's neck, they used to do this when they were human-

"Talk to me brother," Damon said softly, and Stefan said softly, "I can't Damon- I feel too disgusted with myself," Damon frowned when he heard this- Stefan was like an innocent boy- what would he do that was disgusting?

"Did you turn into a ripper again?," Damon said directly, Stefan's eyes widened again but shook his head.

"Damon I feel so lost," he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks again.

"Your not lost because I'm here and as long as it stays that way you'll never be lost," Damon comforted him, and Stefan slid himself off of Damon's arms.

"I'm perfectly fine, I feel much better now," Damon snorted when Stefan said that- he would believed him if his eyes weren't red and he was trying to control himself for his sobs. Stefan walked across the room and stopped- his eyes blank as if remembering something.

Damon tried again- he walked over to him and swooped down next to Stefan- one arm around the back of Stefan's knees which made his knees buckel and the other arm around his back, and carried him.

To Damon's surprise, Stefan was very light- he carried him easily to his bed, laid join there with Damon on top of him. "Tell me now," Damon was now worried about his baby brother- but Stefan simply looked away.

Damon gently grabbed his chin with his index finger-"Please?," Stefan stared up at him.

"Damon I was. . .,"Stefan started to blink, his eyes watering again. Damon grabbed his brother's arm gently shaking him. "You were what Stefan?,"

"Raped," Stefan literally whispered the word so low that only a supernatural could hear- but Damon heard as clear as day- and he couldn't believe it.

Anger built inside of Damon- some sick perverted person had touched his baby brother-

Protectiveness took over and Damon stared into Stefan's eyes. "Who," he growled, thinking of ways to kill that person. But Stefan shook his head.

"I can't tell you I just can't," he whispered.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Damon growled again, getting off of Stefan and trying very hard not to lose control now.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said confusingly and sad, he sat up, but Damon stared at the floor hardcore. He was going to find out who did this perverted act to his baby brother- but Stefan couldn't stay quiet forever. Right?

Damon then went to his brother, grabbed his hand.  
"You need to tell me Stefan- whoever did this just can't go walking away as if nothing happened! _You _can't let him get away," Damon assumed it was a guy, and Stefan shook his head like a little boy.

"It doesn't matter-,"  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER?! Stefan you've been _raped!_ And you say that DOESN'T MATTER!," He let go of his hand of frustration, walking away and thinking how to find out who did this.

"Well it doesn't Damon! And anyway why are you so concerned?! You're not the one that was-," Stefan stopped abruptly, tears coming down. Damon could have punched himself- he was right- Damon was thinking of how to find out who did this when Stefan was literally tearing apart.

He rushes to Stefan, grabs him and holds him in his arms.  
"Sorry," Damon whispered, his chin resting above the silky hair of Stefan.  
"I know," Stefan whispered hoarsely back.  
Damon lifted him easily, carrying him like a baby, kissing his forehead. Stefan's hand clutched Damon's shirt.

And there they stayed, Damon comforting him like the big brother, and Stefan leaning on his older brother.  
XXX

Stefan woke up in a haze, he blinked, and realized that he was in his room, with the covers on him. He slowly got out of bed, and went downstairs in only what he figured one of Damon's T-shirts and sweatpants. He was on his way to the kitchen when he found a note on the table. Stefan grabbed it, and read-

_**Stefan,  
**__**I have found out that you have told that insolent brother of yours about what happened to you.  
**__**This is a warning- you should not tell him I did it- or else you will see what will happen to Elena and Damon.  
**__**Klaus**_

Stefan's hand trembled, and he tore the note up quickly, throwing it in the trash. He knew what Klaus was capable of- if he could rape Stefan without thinking twice, then he would kill Elena and Damon.

"What are you doing up early?," a voice said, and Stefan turned around to come face to face with Damon-they were only inches away.  
"Nothing- I-," Stefan noticed that he still had a piece of the note in his hand- he put his hand behind his back.  
"Sure. Listen, have you thought about it? About telling me?," pressed Damon on.

"No! Damon I can't!," Stefan desprately yelled. Damon raised an eyebrow- then he unexpectedly grabbed Stefan's wrists and pulled them forward, causing Stefan's whole body to follow and Damon hugged him.  
"You don't have to be afraid- I promise to not let anything happen to you again," Damon muttered, but Stefan only blinked- no matter what he said he couldn't tell Damon or anyone for that matter that Klaus raped him.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon held Stefan for a long time; didn't even notice that he was holding Stefan a little too tightly- and his arms were wrapped around his little brother's waist a little too firmly. Stefan noticed this too and he wiggled slightly, trying to pull away.

Thats when Damon noticed Stefan had something in his hand.

"What do you have there?," He murmured, and Stefan's eyes widened in fear and he quickly stepped away from him, walking away abruptly.

"Stefan," Damon threatned, raising an eyebrow and walking slowly to his baby brother, Stefan stepped away faster-until he quickly ran upstairs trying to get to some room- any room-he saw the bathroom and he went in there, locking it fast.

Damon pounded on the door, frustrated that Stefan was keeping something else from him.  
"Stefan open the door before I knock it down and we'll have to get a new one." Damon threatned again, and Stefan unlocked the door but not before he tore the little piece of note to shreds throwing it to the trash.

"Show me what you were hiding from me," He demanded, but Stefan only shook his head. He sighed; "All right then you asked for it,"

Then Damon bent down and threw Stefan over his shoulder, Stefan gasping and trying to squirm out; but his older brother was stronger- he carried him to the bedroom, threw him on the floor and got on top of him.

"If you don't tell me I will compell you; either way," Damon smiled in cleverness.  
"I'd like to see you try," Stefan said, praying to God that Damon wouldn't compel him. But Damon actually grabbed his shoulder, look straight at him in the eyes and-

"OkAY!," Stefan yelled out in panic as he felt an intensity in his eyes-  
"That note- it was from Caroline-and it's kinda private. Call her if you don't believe me," Stefan lied; Caroline's name popped in his head, and Damon stared at him-

"Fine. I believe you. For now," He got off of Stefan and walked downstairs. Stefan sighed of reliefement- and went to shower.

After he got out, he wrapped a towel around himself, and felt as if he was being watched- he then found a note on his bed- grabbing it-Klaus wanted to see him, if he didn't come he would kill Elena.

Klaus has been here- he watched Stefan-the thought made him shudder. He had to do something- Klaus would keep this on forever-

So he decided to get help-

Flipping his phone open and sitting in the corner of his bed, fully clothed.  
"Hello? Tyler? Listen, I need your help...,"

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler waited outside of the Salvatore house, in the forest, waiting for someone in particular. . .

XXX

"Where do you think your going?," Damon said, raising an eyebrow and grabbing Stefan's arm who was trying to walk out the door without Damon noticing but failed.

"Somewhere," Stefan replied, trying to shake off Damon's hand but he was holding him too tightly.  
"Where? I'm going with-,"  
"No! It's not neccassry, really, uhm, I'm going to see Caroline and she doesn't want to see you," Stefan lied quickly. Damon squinted his eyes at him and shook his head.  
"I'm still-,"  
"I'm not going to be in danger Damon; I'm not a baby and nothing's going to happen to me!," Stefan said, looking pleadingly into his eyes.  
"Damon you're hurting me," Stefan whispered because his arm felt as if it was broken or something- Damon's eyes widened and let go, only to reveal a bruise left on Stefan's arm.

"Sorry-and fiiiiiiinnnee. But if you're not back in an hour I don't care if 'Caroline' will kick my ass," Damon said, and Stefan smiled, walking outside, and ran into the forest-until he saw Tyler.

"Hey Stefan-are you all right?," Tyler asked worridley- Stefan had to tell Tyler what Klaus did to him, so they could both kill Klaus. Tyler was willing to just kill Klaus then and there.  
"Yea-I had to shake Damon off-,"  
"I meant the other thing," Tyler said quietly, walking closer to him, staring into his eyes. Tears prickled a Stefan's eyes angrily. He blinked a couple of times, looking down.  
"Yea; I'm fine," He said softly. Tyler then closed the gap between them and he hugged Stefan tightly- it wasn't a lover hug or anything-but a friend hug.

Suddenly, something or someone threw Tyler off of Stefan- Tyler was on the floor coughing.  
"Tyler!," Stefan yelled, when Damon stood in front of him.

"Explain to me why the hell Tyler was touching you," Damon said angrily but trying to control himself before he ripped Tyler's head off.  
"It was NOTHING Damon! You were following me weren't you?!,"Damon still glared at Tyler who was on the floor still, getting up.

"I can't believe you- you were following me!,"  
"To keep you safe! I thought you were going to Caroline's!," Damon snapped, trying very hard not to throw Stefan over his shoulder and carry him to the house, lock him there forever where no danger lies.

"That's because we just uhm happened to find each other, right Tyler?," Stefan flashed his eyes at Tyler and he nodded.  
"That still doesn't explain why he had his hands on you-,"  
"Will you let it go?! It was NOTHING Damon! Nothing at all! Stop being so overprotected!," Stefan said irritated because Klaus by now was probably waiting for him on the other side of the forest, and they were wasting time right now.

Damon turned to Tyler, and compelled him into telling the truth.  
"No!," Stefan shouted, throwing himself at Tyler to keep his mouth shut, and it worked, Tyler was back to normal, but Damon was going to find out- Stefan got off of Tyler- then before Damon knew what had happened-Stefan broke into a run with Tyler.

"Well Stefan you certainly came late-and you even brought a friend- how wonderful," Klaus appeared in front of him, grabbing Stefan who was squirming. Tyler growled and punched Klaus in the face-

"Oww, I think I broke my knuckle thanks to your rock head!," snapped Tyler; but something else slammed to Klaus- Damon.

Damon pulled out a stake and was about to plunge it in his chest when Klaus pulled Stefan in front of him.  
Damon stopped immediatly, and glared at Klaus.

"Let my brother go," He said low and dangerous. Klaus laughed.  
"No can do Damon-he's my ticket to life now, how can I dispose of that? Or you could drop the stake and I can give you Stefan?," Klaus said. Damon dropped the stake-

"Idiot!," cursed Tyler in the background, quietly grabbing a tree branch that looked strong enough to replace the stake-Klaus laughed at Damon.  
"You really thought I was going to give you Stefan?," Damon smirked.

"No, but now you will," Damon said as Tyler stabbed Klaus's back with the branch. Klaus gasped and fell to the ground, dragging Stefan with him. Damon grabbed Stefan, kicking Klaus and beating him up. Klaus then got up, pulled the branch out and lunged at Stefan-biting his neck roughly.


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan struggled when Klaus jerked him closer to him-and memories poured into his head-how Klaus did whatever he wanted to do with him-how no one was there for him, no one coming to his rescue.

Damon's eyes flashed anger, and he shoved Klaus off of Stefan. Tyler pounced on Klaus, holding him down while Damon kicked, punched, and stabbed him with the stake over and over again.

But Stefan touched his neck- he was losing blood, and he was feeling weak- Damon who smelled the blood-turned around and grabbed his baby brother's arm, steadying him.  
"Go, I'll take care of this guy," Tyler said grinning as he stabbed Klaus on the back, watching him crumble to the floor.

Stefan was so weak by now, and Damon had to stop himself from burning Klaus alive when he saw Stefan's blood trickle down his chin.

Damon put an arm around Stefan's waist, and Stefan put an arm around his neck, for support. Mostly it was Damon who carried most of his weight-they walked to the boarding house, and as soon as they entered the room, he set Stefan down on the couch-he noticed that he was weak-too weak. He needed blood-but Damon didn't have time to hunt some bunnies for Stefan- the closest blood source was Damon.

So with his fangs he cut his wrist.

"Stefan you need blood-here," Stefan who had his eyes closed opened them and saw what Damon was up to he shook his head.  
"No," He whispered hoarsley.  
"I like how you think you have an option," he smirked. Stefan struggled- the blood smelled good, but he just couldn't. Damon lowered his wrist to his mouth, but Stefan knew that if he gave in, he would turn into a ripper-his eyes started to feel drowsy and he couldn't even lift his head up-so he turned his head.

"Stefan, don't make me do something I'll probably regret in a million years," Damon said nonchantly-and finally, something clicked in Stefan's mind- now the main thing on his mind was blood-so with all the strength he threw himself at Damon, biting his neck- his eyes were now turned into a demon.

Instead of throwing Stefan off, Damon wrapped his arms around his waist, because he knew now that at least he wouldn't be weak.

But it was Stefan he threw him off-his eyes were now normal, and filled with tears.. Damon who was now on the floor noticed this.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that- I-you-," Stefan was now in Damon's arms who soothed him.  
"It's okay,"Damon said, rubbing Stefan's back in comfort.

XXX

Stefan fell asleep on the couch when Damon's cell phone rang- it was Tyler.

"Tyler-what?! What do you mean Klaus escaped?!,"


End file.
